A Toy's Delusions
by angorianwolf
Summary: This is a continuation of Shadow1248's Waking Up in The Factory. It is about what happened to Woody before he became Andy's toy. Parts that aren't flashbacks take place between Toy Story 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of Shadow1248's **Waking Up in the Factory**. I give her total credit for the idea, and for Waking Up in the Factory, which I consider a prologue of sorts. Go read it before you read this, or I shall send my warrior daughter, created from my writing, out to get you! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Toy Story, all rights go to Disney Pixar.**

**

* * *

**_  
_

Woody's eyes flew open, seeing the floor briefly as he tumbled off Andy's bed. The impact knocked the breath out of him, but it didn't draw his mind away from the memories swirling in his head. Carefully he looked around to see if anybody had woken up from any noise he might have caused when he fell. Nobody seemed disturbed save Buzz, who was watching him curiously from on top of Andy's desk, thankfully seeming to know better than to disturb him now. Woody sighed closing his eyes. He really shouldn't have given Buzz a hard time when he first showed up. He had been just as delusional and sure of himself when he'd been trying to figure out a way out of that accursed factory. He'd really believed he was the sheriff of some stupid town in the old west.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Woody muttered angrily under his breath as he banged his head against the leg of Andy's bed.

"Woody?" whispered Buzz's hushed voice.

'So much for knowing better than to disturb me', thought Woody wearily, opening his eyes slowly.

"What?" snapped Woody irritably as he locked eyes with Buzz, who was watching him with a slightly worried expression.

Buzz flinched slightly at the distressed look on Woody's face, as his eyes flashed with dull anger. "Something's bothering you," Buzz stated plainly, "What's wrong?"

Woody's face contorted angrily. "Listen Buzz, just leave this alone alright? This has nothing to do with you," he hissed, pushing himself to his feet and brushing past Buzz to curl up behind a fold of blanket hanging off the bed. Buzz frowned, watching as his friend stalked off.

* * *

Please review! It gives me more motivation than you could probably imagine!


	2. Chapter 2

So far I think I'm doing pretty well with this story. I love flashbacks and I hope I'm covering and developing the present well too! Anyway, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar.**

**

* * *

**

Woody stared blankly at the blue walls of Andy's room, trying to get the unending blue to replace the unpleasant memories. This was the wrong course of action however, because before he knew it the shadows and bright streaks on the wall seemed to solidify around him, pulling him into a box where he was surrounded by packing peanuts. Just like that he was back into his memories, back into the last place he wanted to be.

Woody's mind filled with panic as he saw the crescents of foam surrounding him, claustrophobia flaring as his eyes darted wildly around the light dappled darkness. Without thinking he half swam, half climbed up through the sea of strange objects, relief flooding through him as he reached the surface, light meeting his eyes. The relief was shaken as his took in his surroundings though. His eyes were met with foreboding gray, conveyor belts stretching into eternity and all types of glinting machinery spread out around him as far the eye could see. It seemed daunting to Woody, a world of cold metal and black rubber, an occasional giant striding past his view. He didn't dwell on it though, instead struggling over the edge of the box, and dropping lightly to the ground, more determined then ever to find his way back to some place he knew.

Every direction held some horrifying possibility. Woody felt incredibly small and insignificant, not really being able to figure out which way led somewhere he wanted to end up. As another giants feet strode past Woody he decided he'd take his chances down the conveyor belt, pulling himself onto it just in time to glide into the darkness of a tunnel. It was rather disorienting and more than a little bit disconcerting to be in the darkness, gliding slowly forward through empty blankness. Unease started to creep into him, but at first he couldn't find the source. It soon became apparent what caused it as a subtle green glow filled the tunnel, having no distinct source. As it grew steadily he started to make out other forms around him, indistinct in the dim light, yet all clearly limp, seeming to be in the exact same position.

Everything seemed eerie in the unnatural glow. The light was growing to a blinding blaze ever faster now until Woody was caught in a pure green beam. He shut his eyes tightly, eyelids blazing anyway. Woody curled into himself, trying to block it out when a shrill beeping sound started, the glow around him changing somehow. Cautiously he opened his eyes to a world pulsing with red light just in time to roll a way from a giant hand reaching in through strands of a rubbery black curtain. Light shimmered around the giant hand that felt around inside and Woody sprang away from it and out into the light, tumbling toward a hard cement floor.

He flinched, closing his eyes for the impact, and was suddenly staring back at a blue wall, Buzz leaning against the desk and watching him warily, an eyebrow raised.

"So," Buzz said flatly, "What's this about a factory."

Woody almost growled, instead turning a glare at Buzz. "I said _leave it alone_ Buzz!" he snapped furiously, reaching out to shove him away.

Buzz grabbed his wrist holding his hand firmly in place. Woody's whole body was trembling, though from shock instead of anger. Buzz sighed, releasing his grip.

"Listen," he said gently, yet firmly, "Whatever this is, it's really bothering you. All I'm trying to do is help, so stop pushing me away!"

Woody winced slightly, letting his face fall into his hands. "I.. I'm sorry Buzz," Woody said into his hands, "I just don't think any of the others toys would understand."

Woody paused lifting his head and leaning it back against the bed leg. "What happened to me, it isn't supposed to happen... You're lucky you didn't wake up from your 'hyper-sleep' early Buzz," he said wryly, an edge of bitterness to his voice. "You can't even imagine..."

* * *

Please Review! I really love your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! This story is writing itself! Seriously, I'm pretty happy with how much I've gotten done in this amount of time, and am happy with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:Disney Pixar owns Toy Story

* * *

**

Buzz watched Woody as his expression became pained.

"It isn't fun to see things that happen in factories Buzz, it isn't fun to get put it in a little box, to get put into a little plastic prison.."

He bit his lip letting his eyes slide shut. "Listen, Buzz..., I'll tell you more later. Right now I just want to sleep."

Buzz nodded slowly, turning to leave. "See you in the morning Sheriff," he said quietly, a light smile on his face, more a mask for his worry than anything else.

Woody sighed, watching Buzz leave. He could sense memories starting to creep in on him and an all too familiar empty feeling was starting to gnaw at him as he remembered the cold concrete of long empty streets and the whisper of night wind biting through him on a freezing night with a full moon high in the air. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing back the images. Anything but that... that feeling of utter aloneness, that feeling that no one in the world cared or even knew of your existence. He didn't want to remember that. He struggled to think of something else, anything else, tossing around on the cold wooden floor.

Eventually he managed to fall into a fitful sleep, a voice saying in his mind, "This isn't flying, this is falling with style."

Woody crashed into a concrete floor. He spun, eyes darting wildly as he saw the hand of a giant descend toward him. His immediate thought was to run, but instinct clearly had other ideas as, quite to his horror, he went completely limp. It was one of those deer-in-the-headlights moments; he saw the hand reaching toward him, but some part of him stopped Woody from moving at all. The hand closed around him loosely and a thrill of terror ran through Woody as he was lifted high into the air, a pair of giant blue eyes assessing him carefully.

After a few moments the person shrugged, setting Woody down on a colorful piece of laminated cardboard, tying his arms and legs to it with something that, to Woody, looked like a cross between metal and plastic. Then he was gliding down a conveyor belt and into another dark tunnel. The ability to move seemed to flow through him in seconds once away from the strange creatures that resembled him, somehow enlarged to unbelievable sizes. Woody wasted no time, immediately beginning to struggle against his bindings. They held firm and he let out a cry of frustration, quickly silenced as he heard a steady beat, accompanied by a whoosh sound of compressed air.

He froze, this time, although still involuntarily, from fear. A thin sheet of molded plastic encased him, caging him inside his miniature prison. He glided back into the light, catching only a brief glimpse of the blue sky through a far away window before he was packed into a cardboard box with other figures he couldn't see. The lid closed with a dull thud that seemed to ring with finality, Woody's world becoming engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

This was by far the hardest part yet, but I'm happy with how it turned out! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Woody sat on Andy's desk, staring out the window as the sun peeked over the horizon, a fiery orange glow spilling across the brightening blue sky. It pulled him back to a memory which brought mixed feelings that didn't tear him apart like the others. He closed his eyes thinking back.

Woody shivered, huddled under a rose bush, beads of water hanging from the petals, the sidewalk soaked. Clouds still hung in the sky, the bright orange gold light of the sun making the clouds to burn and small orbs of fire to fall from the bush. It was a beauty that meant little to Woody at that particular moment though, cold and alone. _'Perfect moment to commit suicide,' _a voice in the back of his mind chimed.

Woody snapped himself back to the present, flinching at the all but forgotten whisper inside of him that had controlled his depression, his self loathing, even, now that he thought about it, his jealousy of Buzz. _You think everything's perfect now don't you? _It cooed tauntingly, _Haven't you learned it never lasts?_ Woody groaned, pressing his palms against his forehead.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." he hissed, rocking on his heels slightly.

"Woody?" He let his hands fall to his sides, turning to face Buzz.

"Hey..." he paused. "You want to talk, don't you?" Woody asked, resigned to his coming 'trip down memory lane'. Buzz frowned slightly, just as reluctant to bring up the topic.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it'll help."

Woody grimaced, muttering under his breath, "Thank you Mr. Psychiatrist."

"Woody," Buzz said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, sorry..." Woody said, rubbing his temple, "What did I tell you last night?"

"Basically just that you woke up early in the factory," Buzz said. Woody nodded slowly, "We aren't even close to the worst parts then..."

Woody wasn't really sure how long he'd been in the suffocating darkness of the box, or if he'd fallen asleep, but eventually he found himself on a shelf, still in his tiny plastic prison. All around him were lifeless forms of others like him. 'Am I in a morgue?' part of his mind wondered. Every form had fake smiles, frozen in place. It scared him, like being in one of those haunted houses with evil clowns. He closed his eyes, starting to bang his head against the plastic.

"I have got to find a way out," Woody said to himself, emphasizing each word with a bang of his head. His container fell over the edge of the shelf.

_**BANG!**_

The plastic sprang open. Woody sucked in his breath sharply as his bindings pressed hard against him upon impact. The gears in his mind turned quickly, trying to figure out an escape plan, eventually giving up and simply struggling furiously against them. His wrists throbbed from the material digging into them. It eventually payed off though, one of his wrists snapping free, allowing him to remove the rest of his bindings. Now just to get out of the store.

Woody shook his head, a slight grin on his face. "I thought _that _was bad. I was so naive Buzz!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This was the hardest part for me to write yet, in case you can't tell by how short it is. I was up against a wall for this for a while, but eventually I got it. And you are awesome if you recognize Woody's new owners!  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar.**

**

* * *

**  
"It wasn't that hard to get out of the store," Woody explained, "All I had to do was hide by the door and wait until someone walked in. It was basically the same thing we did to get into Pizza Planet."

Woody shook his head. "Remember Sid?" Buzz raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of the sort that's hard to forget. Why?"

Woody grimaced. "My old owner was ten times worse." Buzz's expression turned skeptical.

"_Worse_ than Sid?"  
- - - - - -

Serge threw Woody onto a desk, watching him closely.

"Why don't you move? I know you can. I've seen the crazy shit you guys can do! It's pretty freaky awesome, but that's beside the point." Woody's mind whirled.

'Move, around an insanity ridden giant? Not likely.' The man glowered at Woody, before turning and rummaging through a container. He came back with a vial.

"Do you know what this is?" Serge questioned, tilting the vial so that the liquid inside it swirled. Woody stared at him blankly, still completely in toy mode.

"Your hands are made out of plastic if I were to venture a guess," Serge continued, "And plastic is often used to contain this! Hydrochloric acid. Now I wonder, you should therefore be able to withstand it without being damaged, but I'd reason a guess that it would hurt... You shouldn't want to find out."

He paused as though waiting for a reaction, before shrugging. "Have it your way then."

Carefully he dripped a tiny drop onto Woody's hand. It felt like an intense fire shot through Woody's palm, finally breaking the instinctual need to stay frozen. He sprang back, a cry of pain escaping him as he examined his burning hand which didn't appear to have anything wrong with it. Serge grinned, a light glittering in his eyes.

"So my guesses were right..." he said, flipping open a notepad. "That's a useful thing to know." Woody continued to stare at his hand in shock, the pulsing pain slowly fading. Another person stumbled into the room, appearing to be drunk.

"Coleman!" Serge cried, "I'm working in here, go back to your room."

"But Serge, there's someone at the door for you."

Serge looked confused, "What, who'd be," he glanced around the corner of the door. "Oh right!" Serge grinned. "You stay here, you hear me?" he growled at Woody before leaving the room.

* * *

Please review, and if you recognize Serge please say so! You rule if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

I had **so** much fun with this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Now I shall reveal Serge to you! He is from a series of books by Tim Dorsey. His full name is Serge A. Storms. Coleman is his best friend, and a law enforcement officer known as Agent Mahoney or simply Mahoney, is trying to catch him. If you want to know more read or look up the books! Enjoy the new chapter!  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar. Serge, Mahoney, and Coleman belong to Tim Dorsey.**

* * *

Serge was carefully attaching metal clips to the end of Woody's hands.

"If I send a small jolt of electricity..." he murmured to himself. Coleman leaned against the door frame, looking over Serge's shoulder.

"What'cha doing?"

"_Science Project!_" Serge cried enthusiastically. "Now let's see, I think that'd be too much..." He turned a knob.

"What's this do?" Coleman asked, pressing a button on Serge's remote.

"Coleman, DON'T!" Pain shot through Woody, making black dance across Woody's vision.

"Dear god!" Serge cried, turning a knob on the remote. The pain disappeared, leaving Woody hanging limply, a dull ache still burning through him. Serge stood, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Out!" he cried, waving Coleman back.

"But Serge I-"

"From now on you stay away from my science project you understand?" He slammed the door shut.

Woody's whole world was still spinning in and out of focus, Serge and Coleman's voices echoing loudly in his head. Serge peered down at him.

"You okay, can you hear me?" Serge removed the little metal clips and carefully set him down on the desk. Woody didn't respond, his mind not really comprehending what was going on. Something cool touched his forehead. The world slid into focus enough for Woody to clearly see Serge.

"Hellooo?" Serge asked, head cocked to the side. "Can you hear me? Say something." Woody opened his mouth, his mind blank.

"Oww...?" he managed. Relief flooded Serge's expression.

* * *

"Wasn't it hard for you to act alive around him?" Buzz asked, interrupting Woody's account. "I mean, it's an instinct that is sort of hard to overcome."

Woody shook his head, looking annoyed at the interruption.

"Buzz, the thing is, if they know you're alive it makes it so much easier to let your guard slip. Look, can I just get back to the story?" he asked exasperatedly. Buzz nodded, frowning slightly.

* * *

"For a second there I thought Coleman had killed you," Serge said, rolling his eyes. "We'll be moving soon. Mahoney is pretty close on my heels. Don't freak out if you wake up somewhere completely different okay?" Woody pushed himself up, wincing.

"You'd think I'd have gotten used to it," he said wryly, regarding the childish man in front of him. He was confusing, hooking him up to all these weird devices to see what hurt him, yet being extremely friendly when he wasn't. By now Woody had given up trying to understand him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! I'm really excited about how many people are interested in this and will try to keep the updates coming!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys like! No flashbacks and sadly no Serge! They'll come back next chapter. Happy reading!  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar.**

**

* * *

** Woody stared out the window, his arms wrapped around his knees. He didn't like reliving these things, didn't like the flashes of vivid pain that surfaced. He clenched his eyes shut, breathing out slowly.

_You'll never have anyone, _hissed a voice in his mind. _None of them know you, don't let them, they'll only break you. _Woody gritted his teeth.

"Shut up..." he hissed under his breath. "You're the last person I need!"

The voice laughed, a sound that made a chill run up Woody's spine.

_You little fool, you thinking that only makes it more true. Why deny it Woody? You know you need me. You've always needed me, especially when you tried to get rid of me. _

Woody tensed, snapping his eyes open. The voice disappeared, leaving him staring at a moon that looked disturbingly like a twisted grin. He shivered, trying to push the disturbing whispers to the back of his mind. Why wouldn't they go away?

* * *

Woody tossed and turned in his sleep, twitching slightly, brow furrowed. In his mind there was nothing but darkness. The cold around him chilled him to the bone, the darkness leaving not the slightest glimmer of light anywhere.

It was suffocating. His head spun. Laughter was echoing across the emptiness, quietly at first, but growing steadily louder. Light slowly trickled down to form a circle on the black ground, a spotlight. A figure was silhouetted there, a cowboy hat tilted down over its face.

_Finally decided to pay me a visit did you?_ It sneered, slowly turning, face still cast in shadow. _Well ain't that nice Sheriff!_ Slowly it lifted its head. Red eyes flashed out of a melted face, teeth sharpened to points. It raised a hand to take off its hat, revealing a hole burned straight through the palm. Woody gasped, causing the creature to chuckle. It dropped the hat to the ground., revealing the dull hair beneath.

_You can't last forever. You can't resist a part of yourself forever. At some point you have to face it. _The creature lifted its red eyes, locking its gaze with Woody. The world seemed to lurch around Woody as he fell into the red depths.

_Your going to snap. Don't blame me when you do, because its your own fault. Repressing me was one of the worst decisions you ever made. Your going to pay Hell for it. So are your friends. _The laughter filtered through the air again as the red flickered into flames.

* * *

Woody's eyes snapped open, locking onto a worried blue pair without seeming to see them. He could still see that twisted _thing_, that part of _himself._ It terrified him, terrified him to see the sort of darkness that was lurking inside him, that could take him over. Shudders wracked his body, Buzz's hand on his arm steadying him slightly.

"Woody?" Buzz asked in a hushed whisper, concern prominent in his expression. He flinched away without thinking, wrapping his arms around his legs, staring blankly at his boots. Buzz frowned, unsure of what to do.

"Look," he said finally, "I know these memories are bothering you but-"

"That's not it Buzz," said Woody, meeting Buzz's gaze. "I.. It's just... just some internal conflict." Buzz frowned, looking unconvinced.

"I'll be fine all right! Just go back to sleep," Woody said. Buzz relented, though he knew things were worst than Woody was trying to make him believe. He knew better than to push the issue.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on _the voice._


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this chapter was probably the one I found hardest to write, but I think it turned out well. I'd like to thank Seiferre Quintesce for helping me out with it. If you like Buzz/Woody you should go check out their story. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review.  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar.**

* * *

Woody stared into the eight ball, whispering quietly to it, "Will the voice go away?" _It'll say no... _grinned the voice. Woody clenched his teeth looking at the appearing answer. The words, **Better not tell you now **slowly emerged. Woody slammed it down harder on the desk than strictly necessary, muttering a curse under his breath.  
"Y'know... Whenever you do that, something bad happens," a voice behind Woody said. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was,

"Buzz, for crying out loud, can't I have one moment of peace?" he snapped, tensing slightly. He already knew he wasn't going to like Buzz's response.

"Even if I did leave you alone, it seems like you wouldn't get any," said Buzz unhelpfully. Woody gritted his teeth. A voice of reason in the back of his head told him to calm down and let him try and help him, but it did little to quell his irrational anger. He didn't bother to try and bite back his retort.

"Oh, okay then, so how am I supposed to get peace and quiet around here, hmm?" Woody crossed his arms, turning to face Buzz. He raised his eyebrows in an expectant sort of way. Buzz's expression darkened slightly, his mouth tightening.

"Listen," said Buzz, trying very hard to keep his voice even, "You're the _leader_ of this room. If you're not right in the head how do you expect to be fit to carry out your duties as the sheriff?" Woody's scowl deepened. "Now I demand to know what's bothering you this _instant_," Buzz finished, voice having grown harsher. Woody grimaced, before slowly breathing out.

"I hate this," he said resignedly.

* * *

Serge was pacing like a madman about the room, muttering things under his breath and jotting them down randomly on a clipboard. Woody was laying on the desk idly playing with some marbles. A man was bound and unconscious in the corner. Yup, just another average day.

On the TV a station was talking about the approaching Hurricane. Serge seemed to perk up at the very mention of it. Now it did not happen at this particular moment, but Serge had been seen earlier to go into a sort of manic excitement about the hurricane season. "I love Hurricanes," was something Woody had already heard several times. Serge was in his element. Woody was bored out of his mind.

Coleman stumbled into the room. Woody didn't bother to freeze. Coleman was usually too drunk or stoned to notice. When he did notice he just thought the drugs were making him see weird things or that he had a really good buzz going. Woody rolled his eyes disdainfully. Coleman started walking toward the desk. Woody tensed. Coleman picked him up,

"Howdy cowboy," he said in a slurred voice. Serge's eyes darted in their direction.

"Coleman, be careful with him. You break all kinds of stuff all the time."

"But Serge, I'm not gonna brea-"

"You never intend to break things, but you always manage to," said Serge sharply. "If you're going to play with him you have to stay in here where I can make sure you don't break him." Coleman looked disappointed but sat down with Woody, twirling him about and having him go through strange little obstacle courses of random things on the floor. Coleman got bored and started pulling his pull string, repeatedly. It was driving Woody nuts.

"Stop that," snapped Serge, just as Coleman pulled the string again, something inside Woody seemed to stick, and whatever it had started saying started making that annoying trill that happens when something freezes or stalls. It sent strange little shocks through him.

"Coleman!" cried Serge in anger, snatching Woody away from him and trying to figure out how to fix it.

"Serge I didn't mean to..." The numbness started to wash over Woody.

"Get out," said Serge in a dangerously low voice. Coleman flinched.

"But Serge..."

"Get the hell out!" snapped Serge. Blackness started to cloud Woody's vision, though he had no idea whether or not his eyes were closing.

"Damn it..." muttered Serge.

* * *

"Everything was black for a really long time after that. When I finally woke up I was being to Andy's dad as a present," Woody finished. Buzz frowned. "You couldn't remember anything happening in the darkness?" asked Buzz. Woody shot him a sharp look. "It's darkness Buzz, of course I couldn't remember anything happening in it," snapped Woody, in a way that, at least to Buzz, seemed to suggest he was hiding something. Buzz let it drop, for now. Woody kneaded his forehead with the palm of his hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

This part was so hard. I had to re-write part of it like ten times! Okay, I'm exaggerating, it was only about three but still. xD Anyway, I hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you review.  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story is copyright Disney Pixar.**

**

* * *

**

Woody hugged his knees, not even trying to block out the rush of memories that flooded his mind. The incessant layered whispering pounded against his mind, making his surroundings seem to blur and dull in intensity. Strangely though, he could make out every whisper perfectly, each one speaking in that same voice he loathed. His head fell into his hands and he started rocking back and forth.

_Your going to be stuck in this blackness forever, you'd be better off dead. You're in limbo! You're an insignificant little toy and that's all you'll ever be, Stop pretending anyone is ever going to care! Within the blackness you must realize there is only you, __**me**__, and your memories, it won't be long before you lose it._

_ Surely you can't believe you can ever be a normal toy? You've been through things no toy is made for. You've lived with your owners as a living thing. You __**can't**__._

_ They'll never understand you. You are made to be thrown away. You were made to die, you were made to be sacrificed, because in the end you're nothing more than their protector. It's like you're one of those people in those prophecy's where there is only one way things can go and no matter how hard they try to alter the course they can't!_

_ I'm the crazy one? You're the one hearing voices! Even if __**I am the voice **__your hearing that simply makes me an incarnation of your insanity, not insane! Say that to my face, wait how can you if I'm a disembodied voice? When are you going to get that fixed?_

_ Fire is a toy's supposed worst fear, I'd like to meet a toy who wouldn't fear this! You can feel again? This isn't good! Don't you dare ignore me! He's growing up, you're losing him, you've got so much to lose. _

_You're weak! You can't even control your emotions! You can't even control me! No, don't let her in, never let anyone in. She's controlling you you idiot! Stop shutting me out you-! That son of a bitch is taking your place! Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL! Remorse, what the hell are you thinking? You can't shut me out! Big mistake pal, you are- _

_**Finally let me back in did you?**_

__ Woody's eyes snapped open and he took a shaky breath. Echoes still bounced about his mind but it was starting to fall eerily silent. Woody stared blankly at the dust shifting slightly on the wood floor under Andy's bed.

He felt cold, a slow chill sliding over him as the whispers faded. Everything was too blank, too plain. His mind was too silent and he could barely manage to think.

The twisted face flickered across his mind and an insane cackle rang through his mind rang through his head, lasting far longer than was natural. As if any of this is natural, he thought bitterly, the thought having a ripple effect, echoes bouncing around. Woody winced.

_It's all... part of the plan _whispered the voice, ringing clearly through his head and falling flat.

Woody grimaced, but didn't respond. He didn't want to know, and if he ignored it, maybe it would go away.

_Wishful thinking... How quaint. I'd like to see you get rid of me. _That face appeared again in Woody's mind, horrifyingly similar to his own. _It _was holding a knife. With a flash of metal Woody felt pain sear through him in an overwhelming wave that had nothing to do with injury. Laughter filled his mind as blackness swept over him.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one done, but I really hope you guys like it.  
**Disclaimer:Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar.**

* * *

He hated this! He hated not being able to help, he hated not being allowed to help. Most of all he hated Woody's stupid masochistic nature. He hated that Woody seemed to think the answer was to push everyone away and let himself face his past when he didn't need to.

Buzz sighed, closing his eyes. He knew this was irrational, he knew he shouldn't be angry at him, but he couldn't help it.

He was worried. There was something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. Just brief flashes, a glimpse of dark confusion or anger, sometimes even fear, in Woody's eyes, Woody snapping at him for little reason, the way he was hiding from everyone.

He opened his eyes, scanning the room. Nowhere in sight; why wasn't he surprised? At least he had a hunch where he was.

It was dark under Andy's bed, only small bits of light seeping in at the edges. Buzz's outfit started to glow a soft green. Carefully he navigated around the random items discarded randomly upon the dusty floor, flicking closed his helmet subconsciously as the dust stirred around him.

He immediately recognized the limp form laying on the ground, eyes closed and face blank. Woody's hat was a few inches from his hand. Worry filled Buzz as he crouched down next to his friend and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Woody..." he whispered. No response. Buzz frowned.

"Woody?" he whispered again, this time more urgently. The cowboy doll whimpered quietly, shrinking into himself. Carefully, Buzz lifted Woody into a sitting position.

Woody winced at the movement, falling into Buzz's arms as soon as Buzz tried letting him go. His eyelids flickered, and his face contorted into pain, his whole body going rigid. Woody's hand latched onto Buzz's wrist.

Buzz froze instinctively, eyes widening as Woody curled against him, shaking uncontrollably. He had no idea what to do. This was not normal for anyone, toy or not. He needed to get help.

Buzz wrapped his arms carefully around Woody and lifted him off the ground. Woody was not going to be happy when he woke up. But he needed to get help…

* * *

Woody's mind was in flames, blocking out any and all coherent thoughts, even memories. This wasn't an existence; this was a hell.

Nothing made sense and pain was everything, everything was black. His world spun and he collapsed into something, the pain flaring through him blindingly. He grabbed onto something tightly.

It was cool to the touch and briefly chased away the pain. He curled into himself, leaning against... whatever it was. It sent relief through him, no matter how slight.

His world shifted slightly, but for the most part all he could make out was the burning pain pressing against the slight ebb of relief. Time was rather insignificant for the longest time after that.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11 Staff Meeting

I am in so much trouble with you guys aren't I? And I know apologizing isn't going to cut it. But still, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've tried to write this chapter several times now, and I just barely managed to get a version I liked what with school, life and writer's block. So please don't torture me with little metal clamps that shoot electricity through me or hydrochloric acid. I'll try harder to update and I really hope you think this part is okay. .

* * *

Andy's room felt subdued, the air thick with tension.

Upon emerging from below Andy's bed Buzz had tried to detach Woody from him, hoping to place him in a safe location and avoid panic among the room's other inhabitants.

This plan proved to be anything but the right course of action. When Buzz tried to remove his friend's nearly limp form from his arms the cowboy began to writhe wildly, struggling against him with a blind panic that the space ranger had never seen manifest itself in the doll.

He decided to abandon that idea.

The words staff meeting passed from Buzz to Slinky, who eyed Woody with worry and confusion prominent on his face. However he moved off to alert the others silently save for his repetition of the phrase most of the toys disliked.

Staff Meeting.

Buzz paced worriedly as his fellow toys started to gather.

Woody's fingers clung tightly enough to cut off Buzz's circulation. At least they would have had Buzz possessed such a trait.

As it was they just caused a dull ache where they dug into his plastic form.

Whispers circulated through the group of toys, though none seemed inclined to break the uneasy silence. In the end Bo's voice was the one to cut through the heavy silence.

"What's wrong with him?" her voice was even despite the obvious worry it contained.

Buzz opened his mouth, at a loss for what to say. He didn't know the answer anymore than the shepherdess who asked it.

Another voice cut across the heavy silence that still blanketed the room instead of an answer.

"What should we do? He won't, he can't die on us can he? Do we-"

"Quiet! Panicking is doing nothing to help the situation!"

Rex's panicked voice was cut off by Mr. Potato Head, his words likely sharpened by the frustration that shrouded whatever worry he felt.

"Arguing won't either," Hamm said, voice firm, but not harsh.

"Everyone please," Buzz said, temples throbbing slightly. "We need to focus on the problem at hand."

His eyes drifted down to Woody, who was twitching, face contorted into a mask of pain, and fingers beginning to numb Buzz's arms.

"As things stand now I don't know what Woody's condition is. The only things I know for sure is that I've had no luck bringing him back to consciousness."

Glances passed among the group of toys, tension stretched tightly in the air.

"Has he been acting off at all lately? Is there something to go off of?"

Bo's question was simple enough, but the implication of her word's made Buzz's heart sink.

"It seemed like some memories he'd rather forget were coming to the front of his mind," Buzz conceded, a coil of dread uncurling in his stomach as he considered all the possible implications. Each thought seemed worse than the last.

"He could be lapsing back into a past state due to a repressed memory." Bo's words seemed like the most realistic scenario, however, they still held no answer.

"That seems most likely," Buzz agreed, "But it gets us no closer to solving the problem.

This time nobody broke the silence that fell.

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think and yell at me for not updating. Toodles for now.  
(New Serge book comes out the 25! *collapses into an excitedly writhing heap* )


End file.
